Un peu moins loup garou, c'est possible? Version 2
by Alchemist Tsukiyo
Summary: Irys : Liz se fait voler son journal intime dévoilant son émoi pour un certain Rémus... Alchemist Tsukiyo : Suite à des péripéties du genre "mouvementé" comprendra-t-elle son sentiment?


**Titre : **Un peu moins loup garou, c'est possible? Version 2.

**Auteurs :** Irys pour le début, Alchemist Tsukiyo (moi) pour la fin.

**Statut :** Complète

**Rating : **+8 on va dire…

**Genre : **Ca aurait pu être amour… Si je n'avais pas créé ma propre fin =P! Amitié, aventure.

**Personnages Principaux :** Lils, James, Rémus, et Liz principalement, personnage créé par Irys.

**Résumé : **(Irys) Tout commence dans l'insouciance des jeunes maraudeurs, Liz se fait piquer son journal intime (bouh vilaiiins) et son secret est dévoilé. (Alchemist Tsukiyo) Puis elle n'arrive pas à dormir et se retrouve comme une cruche dans la forêt interdite où va la surprendre une sinistre créature….

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (même pas Liz!) et cette fic est à but non lucratif. … Contents?

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Irys.  
Révélations dans le parc.**

Depuis quelques semaines, Poudlard avait repris vie. Les élèves des quatre Maisons étaient dans la Grande Salle, et prenaient leur déjeuner. C'était à la table des Gryffondors qu'il y avait le plus d'animation. Une jeune fille avait abandonné ses amies un instant, et s'était plantée devant deux garçons.  
-Je suis sûre que c'est toi qui a pris mon journal.  
-Moi?  
-Oui, toi, Sirius! Où l'as-tu mis?  
-Manque de bol, ce n'est pas lui qui l'a.  
-Je ne t'ai pas sonné, James!  
-Dommage, Lizzie, j'avais quelque chose pour toi.  
-Ne m'appelle p...  
James Potter avait sorti un petit journal de son sac, et en prononçant le prénom tant détesté de la jeune fille, il avait réussi à lui faire tourner la tête vers lui.  
-Vu ta gentillesse, je devrais le donner à Remus.  
-NON!  
Le dénommé Remus avait levé la tête en entendant son nom. En entendant crier Lizzie, il avait haussé un sourcil, et l'avait regardé. Elle avait soutenu son regard... Puis s'était tourné vers James.  
-Rends-le moi. S'il te plaît.  
Sa voix était froide, mais tout de même suppliante. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit. Il lui rendit son journal et murmura, de façon à ce que personne d'autre qu'elle ne l'entende:  
-Je n'ai lu qu'une page. Celle où tu parles de nous. Je ne dirai rien à personne, mais si j'étais toi, je lui dirais.  
-Justement, tu n'es pas moi.  
La jeune fille repartit vers ses amies, une rousse aux yeux verts, Lily Evans, une brune aux yeux bleus, Marlene McKinnon, et une blonde aux yeux noisette Hannah Griffiths. Lizzie Emerald, elle, avait des cheveux noirs et un regard bleu nuit. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hannah.  
-Récupéré. C'est James qui l'avait.  
-On avait remarqué, déclara Marlene. Mais pourquoi lui as-tu crié "NON"?  
-Il voulait donner mon journal à Remus. Et il sait ce que je pense des Maraudeurs. Vous croyez qu'on peut lui faire confiance?  
-Oui, répondirent Marlene et Hannah.  
-Non, dit Lily.  
Les trois filles se retournèrent vers la rousse.  
-Pourquoi Lils ? demanda la ténébreuse.  
-Voyons Liz ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que lorsque tu auras le dos tourné, il va tout raconter à Black !  
-Tant que ce n'est pas Remus…  
Lizzie tourna la tête vers les garçons. James et Sirius étaient en train de rire, Peter les regardaient avec admiration, et Remus… Il avait déjà la tête plongée dans les livres. Lizzie soupira.  
-James pense que je devrais lui parler.  
La question était informulée, mais on voyait qu'elle avait besoin d'un avis. Les amies se regardèrent.  
-C'est à toi de voir, déclara Hannah.  
-Vous m'aidez beaucoup là !  
-Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut rien faire pour toi, Liz.  
Une fois le repas terminé, les Gryffondors rejoignirent leur salle de classe de Métamorphose. Les filles s'assirent derrière les Maraudeurs et devant la bande Serpentarde de Rogue. Ils eurent ensuite un cours de Sortilèges, et ils durent enfin attendre que la nuit soit tombée pour rejoindre la tour d'Astronomie.  
Ce fut durant cette attente que Lizzie voulut écrire dans son journal. Elle attrapa son sac, et chercha le journal. Il n'y était plus ! La jeune fille soupira et fonça dans la salle commune. Etrangement, les Maraudeurs n'y étaient pas. Elle alla donc voir dans la chambre des garçons, et les vit en train de rire… Tous les quatre. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Remus rire, et il était à ses yeux encore plus charmant que d'habitude.  
-Salut Lizzie ! cria Sirius.  
-Ne m'appelle pas Lizzie ! Je ne sais pas lequel de vous a encore pris mon journal, mais il a intérêt à me le rendre tout de suite !  
-James, tu l'as ?  
-Non, et toi, Patmol ?  
Sirius secoua la tête. Les garçon se tournèrent vers Remus et Peter. De nouveau, les têtes se secouèrent. Lizzie s'impatienta, et James le remarqua.  
-Tu ne nous crois pas ?  
-Non.  
-D'accord. On a posé nos sacs, et on n'y a pas touché. N'est-ce pas Lunard ?  
-Euh… Oui.  
-Liz, regarde.  
En prenant Remus à parti, il savait qu'elle lui ferait confiance. La Maraudeur attrapa donc les sacs, et les vida sur son lit. Le journal de Lizzie n'y était pas. La jeune fille s'affala sur le lit le plus proche d'elle, et mitson visage dans les mains. Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent, et d'un même pas, se dirigèrent vers elle. James s'accroupit devant elle, Sirius et Peter s'assirent à côté de la jeune fille, et Remus resta un peu en retrait.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Liz. On va t'aider à le retrouver.  
-James, le problème n'est pas là. Tu sais ce qui est écrit à l'intérieur, et si le journal tombe entre de mauvaises mains, tout Poudlard pourrait être au courant.  
-Je crois que je sais où est ton journal.  
Lizzie leva la tête vers Remus, et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.  
-Je viens de me souvenir qu'en Métamorphose, les Serpentards étaient derrière vous.  
-Tu crois que… demanda Sirius.  
-C'est plus que probable.  
-Rogue ! Je vais te tuer ! s'exclama James.  
Il se leva en trombe, suivi par Sirius et Peter. Lizzie était restée assise, et Remus s'était placé à côté d'elle.  
-James, attends.  
-Quoi ?  
-J'aimerais éviter que tout Poudlard entende parler de cette histoire, déclara Lizzie. Il faut vérifier que c'est bien lui qui l'a… Et j'ai peut-être un moyen de régler ça sans que ça s'ébruite trop.  
-Et si ça ne marche pas ?  
-Je compte sur toi.  
James sourit. Lizzie et lui s'étaient toujours très bien entendus. Même si à côté, Sirius n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter. Quand à Remus et Peter, elle ne faisait que parler ou travailler avec. Lizzie sortit de la chambre sous le regard de Remus. La jeune fille alla voir Lily et lui expliqua la situation. Enragée, la rouquine alla trouver Rogue. Dans le parc.  
-Severus. Il faut qu'on parle.  
Une voix froide. Sans appel. Le jeune homme quitta ses amis, et rejoignit Lily.  
-Est-ce l'un d'entre vous qui a pris le journal de Liz ?  
-Lizzie est ton amie. On ne fait rien envers elle. Potter, peut-être ?  
-Non. Ni aucun autre de la bande. On a vérifié. Et ils ne restent que vous. Alors ?  
Rogue soupira.  
-Oui. On a le journal.  
-Rends-le moi.  
-Non.  
-Severus !  
-Il y a des choses écrites dans ce journal qui calmeront Potter et sa bande.  
-Et tu as pensé à la réaction de Liz ?  
Rogue haussa les épaules, et tourna le dos. Lily retourna voir Lizzie, et lui dit que ça n'avait pas marché, mais que c'était bien la bande Serpentarde qui avait son journal. La ténébreuse avait dit « Tant pis pour lui », et était allée voir les Maraudeurs. Elle leur avait raconté ce qu'elle savait. Les Maraudeurs avaient suivi Lizzie dans le parc, et même Marlene, Lily et Hannah étaient venues. A leur arrivée, les quatre Serpentards s'étaient levés. La ténébreuse n'y était pas allée par quatre chemins.  
-Rendez-moi mon journal.  
Sa voix était froide, tranchante. Sans aucune pitié, et pleine d'assurance. Pourtant, ils ne reculèrent pas. Au contraire. Rogue fit un pas en avant et prit la parole.  
-Et pourquoi devrions-nous te le rendre si facilement ? Il y a des choses tellement intéressantes à lire.  
-Si tu fais ça, je te…  
-Tu n'es pas en position de force Potter.  
Si un regard pouvait tuer, Rogue serait mort en croisant celui de James. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il eut un rictus, prit le journal, et regarda les Gryffondors : Lily le suppliait du regard, Hannah et Marlene étaient inquiètes, Remus et Peter attendaient, incrédules, James et Sirius bouillonaient de rage, et Lizzie semblait avoir perdu son assurance. Le Serpentard ouvrit le journal et le mit devant ses yeux.  
-« Les Maraudeurs ne font jamais rien pour passer inaperçus. Et pourtant, Remus est Préfet. »  
-Rogue, arrête ! s'exclama Lizzie. Tu n'as aucun droit de faire ça.  
-Ah, tu préfères qu'on détaille ? Très bien. Par qui commence-t-on ? Par Black. « Sirius est vraiment très imaginatif pour les farces. C'est à se demander où il va chercher ses idées. Je trouve que son plus gros défaut reste qu'il est un peu trop égocentrique. Il ne voit que par lui et n'observe pas les autres. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne se rend pas toujours compte qu'il touche des points assez sensibles lorsqu'il m'embête… »  
Lizzie paniquait de plus en plus. Les trois filles étaient venues se placer à côté d'elle lorsque Rogue avait commencé à lire. Lily lui lança un regard noir. Elle avait remarqué que les garçons n'avaient pas esquissé un geste, ne voulant peut-être pas faire de bêtises. Pour Liz. Elle appréciait le geste, mais là, il fallait l'arrêter.  
-« James est quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup. Il est vraiment sympathique, et parfois un peu trop vantard, mais toujours prêt à faire des farces avec son grand ami Sirius. Il faudrait juste qu'il arrête de s'imaginer qu'il est le meilleur en tout, ça fait de lui quelqu'un de prétentieux. Comme lorsqu'il lançe des sorts aux gens qu'ils n'aiment pas, comme Rogue, juste pour montrer qu'il sait le faire. Je comprends un peu Lils quand je vois ça. Mais il restera tout de même mon ami…  
« Peter a toujours ce petit regard admiratif envers James et Sirius. C'est vraiment trop mignon ! Et puis, il les suit toujours comme un petit chien suit son maître, comme s'il avait l'espoir de devenir aussi brillants qu'eux, et peut-être qu'il attend d'eux un coup de main d'ailleurs. J'en connais une qui lui l'aiderait sans problème. »  
Et c'est là qu'arrive le meilleur passage. N'est-ce pas Lizzie ?  
-Severus. Ne fais pas ça.  
-Oh que si Lily. J'ai toutes les raison d'en vouloir à cette bande de prétentieux, et ce n'est pas une Sang-de-Bourbe qui m'en empêchera.  
Lily ferma les yeux. Seconde fois. C'était la seconde fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi. Sauf qu'à présent, ils étaient en froid, et ça ne la touchait plus. La rousse réfléchissait depuis cinq minutes à ce sort qui empêchait les gens de parler, et que Rogue avait inventé. Elle se tourna vers James. C'était lui qui utilisait le plus ce sort. Et pendant ce temps-là, Rogue se préparait à lire la suite. Remus s'était approché. James, Peter et Sirius avaient eu leur passage. Il ne restait donc plus que lui. Et il était prêt à lancer un sort si Liz craquait.  
-« Il ne me reste qu'à parler de Remus. »  
-Non. Severus. Ne fais pas ça, déclara Liz, la voix défaillante.  
-« Toujours calme, concentré. Il est Préfet, et ne fait rien pour calmer James et Sirius. En même temps, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit utile. Mais c'est quand on discute avec lui qu'on se rend compte qu'il est vraiment mystérieux. Il ne parle jamais de lui, et pourtant je le trouve différent lorsque je parle avec lui, que lorsqu'il discute avec Lily par exemple. C'est quand même assez étrange de voir qu'il évite le sujet. » Je suis étonné Lupin. Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu t'étais un loup-garou ?  
Remus pâlit. Lily, James, Peter et Sirius se tournèrent vers lui. Jusqu'à ce que Rogue reprenne sa lecture.  
-« Mais moi, je m'en fiche. Il reste mon Remus. Celui qui fait battre mon cœur de puis trois ans. Mais je… »  
-BLOCLANG !  
Enfin ! Lily avait retrouvé le sortilège. Elle récupéra le journal, sa baguette levée au cas où Rogue ou un autre Serpentard n'esquissent un geste, et gifla Severus. Elle donna son journal à Lizzie qui murmura un simple « merci ». Elle semblait anéantie. Des larmes aux bords des yeux, la ténébreuse croisa le regard de Remus. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air bien. La jeune fille, accompagnée de ses amies, retourna à la tour de Gryffondor. Remus et Peter leur emboîtèrent le pas, mais ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant que James et Sirius ne suivaient pas. James, énervé, stupéfixa Rogue et les autres Serpentards, avec l'aide de Sirius. Puis ils rejoignirent leurs deux amis. S'il y avait deux personnes auxquelles il ne fallait pas faire de mal, d'après James, c'était bien Liz et Remus. Et là, c'est ce que Rogue avait fait. La tour de Gryffondor allait être d'humeur maussade.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Irys.  
Une Soirée dans la Salle sur Demande.**

Lizzie s'était enfermée dans le dortoir des filles jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Et encore, Marlene avait dû ruser pour la faire sortir. Après tout, elle n'était pas obligée de parler aux Maraudeurs, que ce soit pendant les repas ou les cours. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'isole, sinon Rogue verrait qu'il l'avait atteinte. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Lizzie avait donc quitté la chambre. Elle n'avait pas accordé un regard à Remus : elle ne voulait pas lui parler tant qu'elle n'irait pas un peu mieux. Et il semblait respecter ce choix, puisqu'il ne lui avait pas parlé non plus.  
Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi. Les quatre filles et les Maraudeurs ne se parlaient que très peu. Et pourtant, ce fut grâce à James que Lizzie retrouva un semblant de sourire. Et Sirius y avait aussi mis du sien. Même Remus semblait aller mieux. Tout lui était tombé dessus. Rogue avait dit qu'il était un loup-garou devant les filles, et il espérait à présent qu'elles n'y avaient pas fait attention. Et Liz était amoureuse de lui… Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à cette situation. D'habitude, c'était de James, et surtout de Sirius que les filles tombaient amoureuses, pas de lui. De toute façon, Liz ne semblait pas vouloir lui parler pour le moment. Mais à toujours entendre James et Sirius lui parler de cette histoire, Remus ne savait plus que penser. C'est pourquoi il quitta, un soir, la salle commune discrètement. Il se dirigea vers le septième étage, et entra dans la Salle sur Demande. Installé dans un fauteuil, il commença à réfléchir. Liz, James, Sirius… Avec lequel des ses amis devait-il parler en premier ? Le choix s'imposa de lui-même… Liz venait d'entrer.  
-Tout va bien Remus ?  
-Euh… Oui, pourquoi ?  
-Ben, je t'ai vu sortir de la salle commune, et j'ai pensé que ça n'allait pas. Alors je t'ai suivi. Désolée. Je… Je vais retourner à la salle commune.  
-Non, attends. Reste là. Je crois qu'on devrait parler. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients…  
Lizzie cligna des yeux. Il fallait qu'elle y passe, à un moment ou à un autre. Elle aurait préféré un autre. Elle s'avança et alla s'asseoir en face de Remus.  
-Je suppose que tu veux parler de l'histoire avec Rogue ?  
-Oui.  
-D'accord. Alors, pour commencer, sache que je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes ainsi.  
-Je m'en doute bien, Liz. Tu comptais me le dire un jour ?  
-James m'avait dit de t'en parler. Mais ce n'est pas facile de dire ce genre de choses.  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. On voyait qu'il y avait encore un certain malaise, et qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils devaient se dire.  
-Remus ?  
-Oui ?  
-Et toi ? Tu penses quoi de tout ça ?  
Ce que lui ressentait pour elle ? Etait-ce de l'amitié, ou plus ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Et même s'il le savait, la réponse aurait été la même.  
-Ecoute Liz. Je ne pense pas que sortir avec toi soit une bonne idée. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'aussi bien que tu sembles le penser.  
-Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
-Je suis dangereux. Pour moi-même, et aussi pour les autres. Et je n'ai aucune envie de te faire du mal.  
Lizzie hocha la tête. Même si elle s'attendait à cette réponse, elle sentit une pièce du puzzle se remettre en place. Une pièce importante dans cette histoire. Un détail auquel elle n'avait pas fait attention dans le parc lorsqu'il avait été dit… Lizzie eut un regard lucide, à la fois surpris et horrifié. Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi Remus était mal après avoir affronté Rogue : le Serpentard avait dévoilé son secret !  
-Alors, c'était vrai ? Rogue ne l'avait pas dit pour rire, mais pour te faire du mal ! Il avait raison… Tu es un… Un loup-garou ?  
Un espoir fou se prit à naître dans sa tête, mais la jeune fille savait que c'était impossible. Remus détourna le regard, avant de hocher la tête. Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Lizzie comprenait un certain nombre de choses à présent : le fait que Remus soit si mystérieux, ou qu'il soit absent une fois par mois par exemple… La Gryffondor observait le jeune homme qui, lui, n'osait plus la regarder. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle se leva et alla s'accroupir en face de lui, afin de pouvoir lui parler.  
-Ecoute Remus. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un loup-garou que je vais m'éloigner de toi. Avant d'être amoureuse de toi, je t'ai considéré comme un ami, et ça ne changera pas, quoiqu'il arrive. Et puis, je suis sûre que James, Sirius et Peter son au courant, et s'ils sont encore là aujourd'hui, c'est qu'ils le seront encore pour longtemps.  
-Bien sûr qu'ils sont là, et tu n'imagines pas jusqu'où ils sont allés… Mais en étant un loup-garou, je ne peux être un simple adolescent de dix-sept ans, et être simplement normal. Liz, je suis un monstre.  
-Non. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Et je t'interdis de penser ce genre de choses. Tu es Remus John Lupin. Un loup-garou, certes, mais tu restes Remus. Tu es un garçon intelligent, sympathique, et tu es surtout très couragux.  
-Courageux, moi ? Je n'ai même pas été capable d'empêcher Rogue de nuire hier. Je suis plutôt un lâche.  
-Un lâche ne serait jamais venu à Poudlard en sachant qu'il était un loup-garou, et en sachant le danger qu'il pouvait représenter pour les autres. Mais toi, tu es là, et tu n'as pas eu peur de te mélanger à une foule d'élèves qui ne s'approcheraient pas à moins de dix mètres de toi s'ils savaient ce que tu es vraiment. Alors, je pense que oui, on peut dire que tu es courageux.  
-Liz. Est-ce que tu as peur ?  
-Me trouverais-tu normale si je n'avais pas peur ?  
-Non.  
-Remus, ça me fait peur. Mais je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour réussir à la mettre de côté, et te soutenir comme je le peux.  
Le jeune homme sourit. Liz était pleine de bonté, et plus têtue qu'une mule. Et dans un sens, il venait de le voir… Elle, elle était heureuse. Réussir à faire sourire le Gryffondor relevait de l'exploit lorsqu'on ne faisait pas partie des Maraudeurs. Elle avait réussi, bien qu'il lui restât encore une chose à dire au Gryffondor.  
-Encore une chose. Tu fais un peu trop attention à ce que pensent les autres. Sois un peu plus égoïste de temps en temps. Tu y as le droit, aussi, d'accord ?  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et se leva, signe qu'il souhaitait retourner à la tour de Gryffondor. Liz le comprit, et se redressa. Elle tendit la main à Remus qui la prit, bien que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Les mots de la ténébreuse résonnaient en lui. Être plus égoïste. Il avait si peur que les autres apprennent ce qu'il était, que souvent, il oubliait de penser à lui. Liz avait raison : un peu d'égoïsme lui ferait le plus grand bien. Ils arrivaient devant la salle commune lorsque Remus arrêta Lizzie. La jeune fille le regarda, et remarqua qu'il allait parler.  
-Tu ne dis rien à propos de… mon secret ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.  
-Lily aussi est au courant, au cas où tu souhaites en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que les garçons.  
-D'accord. Une dernière question à laquelle tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Qu'ont fait James et les autres pour toi ?  
-Je vais répondre, mais pas entièrement. Ils sont devenus des Animagi.  
Lizzie eut un regard étonné, mais n'insista pas. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au tableau qui gardait l'entrée de Gryffondor, et donnèrent le mot de passe, avnt d'entrer. En passant dans le trou du tableau, Remus lâcha discrètement la main de Liz, après avoir remarqué que les Maraudeurs et les filles étaient encore éveillés. Et il ne voulait pas qu'ils se fassent des idées…  
-Ah vous voilà enfin tous les deux ! s'écria James.  
-Tu t'inquiétais pour nous ? C'est trop mignon… répondit Lizzie du tac au tac.  
Les deux Gryffondors allèrent rejoindre le groupe, et s'assirent à leurs côtés. Ils restèrent dans la salle commune jusque tard dans la nuit, et heureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas cours le lendemain. Juste que James, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, avait organisé les sélections le matin…

* * *

**Suite et fin! : Alchemist Tsukiyo.**

Lizzie ne parvint à dormir que deux ou trois heures cette nuit-là. Elle entretenait une certaine rage contre Severus et mourait d'envie de lui faire payer cet affront… et très cher. N'étant pas du genre vengeur, elle s'en voulu presque d'avoir pu penser lui faire du mal. Entre minuit et 4 heures du matin, elle pensa à le piéger et se résigna, y repensa et se résigna de nouveau etc…  
_J'en peux plus._  
Elle se leva discrètement, passa devant le lit de Lily le plus doucement possible et changea son pyjama pour des vêtements plus chauds dans le foyer des Griffondors. Après avoir fait les yeux doux au tableau qui leur servait de chien de garde, elle pu s'en aller dans le dédale d'escaliers mouvants et enfin sortir du château. Il faisait froid. Chaque expiration formait un petit nuage vaporeux devant ses lèvres vermeilles. Le jour poindrait dans quelques heures et pour le moment, c'était la Lune qui lui servirait de guide… ainsi qu'un objet fort utile…  
« LUMOS! » Ordonna-t-elle  
Un filet de lumière bleue jaillit de la baguette de bois. Les rayons s'étalèrent sur la neige fraîchement tombée et s'intensifièrent. Heureusement qu'elle portait quatre pull-overs, un long manteau et des bottes bien chaudes… la lumière ne suffisait pas à réchauffer l'atmosphère… La jeune fille se retourna une seule fois pour regarder le château ou plutôt son ombre gigantesque et si noire dressée au beau milieu de la nuit. Il était si imposant… elle frissonna. Dans le noir…  
_… ça fout vraiment la trouille. _Songea-t-elle  
Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea là où le vent la portait. Elle errait sans but précis, elle avait juste besoin de marcher un peu pour chasser toutes ces mauvaises pensées. Une seule chose à l'heure qu'il était pouvait la réconforter : le souvenir, l'empreinte quasi-indélébile de cette sensation… la main de Rémus dans la sienne… Elle soupira et reprit son éternel sourire de ténébreuse. Son chemin ne connaissait que peu d'embûches. De temps en temps un caillou plus gros que les autres la faisait s'élever un peu dans la neige pour retomber plus bas au pas d'après. Elle écarta aussi quelques branches que le vent avait arraché aux arbres alors qu'il sévissait.  
Toute cette agitation… Tous ces problèmes… Tous ces tourments pour un simple petit carnet… Elle se trouva idiote de le tenir encore à son âge en voyant ce que ça pouvait lui apporter comme soucis… Mais d'un autre côté… elle y tenait tellement… C'était quand même mieux que de parler à un ami imaginaire! Au moins, quand elle serait vieille, elle pourrait avoir les détails de ce qu'elle aura oublié. Son précieux carnet… Pendant toute sa marche, elle n'avait fait que songer aux événements, relativiser pour ne pas laisser à Severus le goût de la victoire facile, sourire en se disant qu'elle avait gagné de vrais amis en parlant des maraudeurs et des filles, pleurer un peu en pensant qu'elle avait troublé son Rémus par un aveux aussi… enfantin et tellement adulte… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'évoque à elle même son journal intime…  
_Oh non! Je l'ai laissé sous mon oreiller!_  
Pendant une seconde, elle songea que personne ne viendrait à cette heure-ci, surtout pas un Serpentard que la grosse dame du tableau ne laisserait certainement pas entrer… mais tout de même… le jeu avait été poussé un peu loin… Elle n'eut guère le temps de penser sérieusement à retourner sur ses pas pour le chercher… elle venait à peine de se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation…  
_MAIS QU'ELLE BUSE JE FAIS!_  
Intérieurement, elle fulminait. La colère lui fit donner un violent coup de pied dans la neige… geste complètement irréfléchi qui lui valu de se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air puis écroulée par terre.  
_Ah non… pas ça…_  
Dans la « manœuvre », elle s'était déconcentrée et avait perdu sa baguette. L'objet venait d'ailleurs de s'éteindre, la laissant seule dans les ténèbres. Et la Lune, vous direz vous? Eh bien justement, si elle s'était traitée de buse… c'était parce qu'elle venait de réaliser que ses tergiversions l'avaient empêchée de prendre une trajectoire bien définie et qu'elle venait d'échouer dans la Forêt Interdite.  
Son cœur se serra. Des bruits, des milliers de bruits auxquels elle n'avait pu faire attention lorsqu'elle pensait, des dizaines de milliers de bruits tous plus inquiétants les uns que les autres l'entouraient et résonnaient dans sa tête… Elle aurait voulu hurler mais elle ne le pouvait même pas! La peur s'éprit de tout son corps. Frénétiquement, elle chercha à tâtons sa baguette.  
« Bon saaaang… où est-ce que tu es quand j'ai besoin de toi?! » Lâcha-t-elle a mi-voix  
Ses murmures traduisaient sans mal la frayeur qui régnait maintenant en elle. Elle sentit les sanglots monter… non… elle ne devait pas pleurer… elle était grande… mais vraiment vraiment vraiment terrorisée… Elle essaya de se ressaisir en se forçant à respirer calmement mais en vain, elle abandonna. Elle avait peur, oui, très peur…  
« Un miracle… j'ai besoin d'un miracle… » Continua-t-elle a pleurnicher  
Allez savoir pourquoi, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle retrouva sa baguette. Elle n'eut aucun mal à la discerner des autres branchages tombés à terre. C'était elle, son âme sœur, elle l'avait sentie au fond de son cœur. Douce et rassurante, la baguette avait l'air presque animée… déterminée à lui faire sentir qu'elle n'était pas complètement seule. Liz laissa échapper une sorte de micro-cri de joie et, en un LUMOS déterminé, éclaircit le sinistre environnement.  
Le rayon de lumière balaya le sol jonché de pièges : branches, roches apparentes, cadavres d'animaux tués par leurs prédateurs… un horrible tableau se peignait juste devant elle. A chaque angle éclairé, un détail angoissant venait s'ajouter comme si les pièces d'un maléfique puzzle s'assemblaient. Elle donna ainsi de la lumière tout autour d'elle, espérant apercevoir une sortie, se disant qu'elle ne s'était peut-être pas enfoncée si loin dans la forêt… Grosse erreur… Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas ouvert les yeux?! Elle s'en voulait tellement! L'instinct de survie lui fit repérer ses propres empreintes, ingénieuse, elle décida de les suivre… Hélas! Pas bien longtemps : la neige tombait en paquet des arbres qui l'entouraient et avait effacé ses traces… Perdue… Peut-être définitivement perdue…  
Dans sa solitude, elle ne put se résoudre qu'à une chose : marcher pour ne pas mourir de froid et espérer tomber sur un abri… peut-être que quelqu'un braconnerait dans le coin et lui permettrait de retrouver son chemin… Elle avança alors, pas après pas, soupir après soupir, silencieuse larme après silencieuse larme… Les minutes passaient sans qu'elle ne sache où elle se trouvait… Les sons nocturnes semblaient plus calmes et la lumière la rassurait. Elle marcha longtemps. Entre silence et sursaut, entre peur et confiance. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle quitté Poudlard? Quelqu'un partirait-il à sa recherche? Valait-elle qu'on se donnât la peine de prendre le risque d'entrer dans la Forêt Interdite pour la retrouver? Tant de questions dans sa tête et si peu de réponses… Toutefois, devant ces événements, elle avait eu le courage de penser à Lily, James, Hannah, Peter, Marlene, Sirius et Rémus… Bizarrement, ses idées étaient beaucoup plus claires qu'avant. Quelque chose dans son esprit et dans son cœur avait changé. Une chose magnifique qu'on aurait pu appeler conscience des événements ou tout simplement réflexion… ou encore lumière. Si physiquement elle n'y voyait pas à 3 mètres, intérieurement, elle avait compris… compris son erreur, compris comment la réparer, compris aussi pourquoi elle l'avait faite. Comment cette solution miracle lui était-elle venue? En prenant du recul, bien sûr. Il venait de se passer une chose abominable : sa propre perte, au milieu d'un lieu si dangereux. Elle venait de s'imaginer piégée dans les pattes d'une bête féroce alors un incident sentimental… c'était peu de chose. Elle commençait à regagner confiance, à relever la tête et à avancer d'un pas plus sûr vers… elle ne savait où, mais elle y allait.  
Soudain, un cri glacial se fit entendre. Quelque chose à mis chemin entre le sifflement, le couinement et le chuintement… mais si fort et si strident qu'on aurait réellement pu l'associer à un hurlement. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle fit demi-tour, et encore et encore et encore. Elle planta sa lumière dans tous les éléments du décors. Sa respiration redevenait difficile. Les battements de son cœur augmentèrent faisant battre ses tympans. Ses yeux tentaient vainement de percer les ténèbres à l'affût du moindre indice. Là. Ca avait bougé, quelque part par là. Elle le savait. Elle le sentait. Pendant deux interminables secondes il ne se passa rien. Mais la seconde d'après…  
_COURS, MA FILLE, COURS!_ S'obligea-t-elle intérieurement  
Elle ne s'obéit pas tout de suite. Paniquée. Une branche cassa… la bête allait bouger… bondir pour l'attraper, elle, sa proie. C'était ce moment qu'avait choisi Liz pour s'enfuir. Courir jusqu'à perdre haleine. Dans la direction opposée, qu'importait où elle menait. Courir jusqu'à sentir ses poumons brûlés par le froid. Courir jusqu'à ce que ses jambes lui fassent un mal de chien, un mal si prenant que des larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. Courir jusqu'à en mourir. Ses pas s'allongeaient. Ses bras écartaient les branches basses. Sa tête esquivait tant bien que mal celles que ses mains n'avaient pu retenir, la griffant jusqu'au sang. Dans ses côtés de multiples pointes de douleur semblaient la percer. Non. Ne jamais s'arrêter. Ne jamais jamais jamais s'arrêter de courir. Sa baguette, prise dans le mouvement de ses bras, ne lui donnait que quelques secondes de lumière à chaque foulée, mais suffisamment pour pouvoir éviter le maximum de troncs d'arbre. Liz couru. Loin. Longtemps. Mais elle la sentait toujours. Cette présence. Cette imposante masse derrière elle. Elle l'entendait rugir de cette façon si abominable, si… terrifiante. Courir. Toujours courir. Et elle entendait ses pattes sur le sol comme des aiguillons tomberaient sur du bois mais plus sourdement. Courir. Courir encore. Et cette odeur, si fétide. Courir. Continuer à courir. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ce vertige. Cette détresse. Mais elle voulait encore redoubler d'efforts pour s'en sortir sauve. Encore et toujours courir.  
« NON!! »  
Ce mot marqua la fin de sa course. Violemment. Comme si tout d'un coup le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Devant elle, une roche gigantesque. Infranchissable. Incontournable. L'énergie du désespoir lui fit tenter une ascension. Impossible. Lizzie resta là. Collée au mur. Pendant une dizaine de secondes… Elle ferma les yeux, inspira, expira et les rouvrit. Elle serra les dents… et fit volte-face.  
_Le tout pour le tout. C'est maintenant ou jamais._  
L'inconsciente découvrit alors ce qu'on a coutume d'appeler un monstre. Un énorme scorpion jaune et noir se tenait à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Il devait être trois à quatre fois plus grand qu'elle. Pauvre petite chose. Les deux antagonistes eurent l'air de se toiser quelques instants. Une forme de statut quo venait de s'instaurer. Qui bougerait le premier?  
« INCENDIO! » Hurla la jeune fille en pointant sa baguette.  
Ca aurait été trop bête de mourir sans avoir rien tenté. La bestiole poussa un cri strident et lança son aiguillon, folle de colère. Il vint se planter dans la roche derrière la jeune fille. Courir. Encore une fois. Une dernière fois.  
_C'était quoi déjà… qu'est-ce que c'était son truc…?_  
Esquive. Le dard venait de se planter dans la neige juste à côté d'elle.  
« INCENDIO! » Répéta-t-elle  
Elle continua à se sauver de justesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un hurlement.  
_Oh non c'est pas le moment. J'ai assez d'un adversaire!_  
Le scorpion, lui aussi, venait de faire une pause. Il y avait un peu trop de magie dans le coin à son goût… mais il était hors de question de partir sans sa proie. Liz pointa de nouveau sa baguette mais n'eut pas le temps de commencer son sort que l'arachnide recommença à pousser son cri. Cette fois, elle n'y était pour rien. Elle le vit à peine, sans le lumos, mais elle le reconnut.  
« Rémus, je t'interdis de mourir, c'est clair?! »  
Une voix faible se fit entendre. Il parlait. Il souffrait le martyr à dire vrai… Liz n'avait pas fait attention : c'était la pleine Lune cette nuit… et il devait être sur le point de se retransformer en humain… Elle devait le protéger… mais elle avait si peur… Comme s'il avait compris le mal dont pâtissait la jeune fille, Remus répéta :  
« La peur… n'évite pas… le danger… »  
Sans le savoir, il venait de déclencher une cascade de pensées chez la jeune fille. Elle avait eu un frère et elle l'avait probablement toujours. Il lui rappelait cette phrase avant chacun de ses départs. Chaque fois que Lilian partait « chasser du monstre » comme il le disait si bien, elle lui demandait, en petite fille qu'elle était, s'il n'avait pas peur… et lui répondait sans cesse « La peur n'évite pas le danger. » … Dans les yeux de la jeune fille, une lueur incontournable de courage venait de luire. Son frère, elle ne savait pas où il était, mais ses souvenirs, eux, demeuraient. Il lui avait enseigné de nombreux « pièges à monstre » dont celui là…  
« WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! » Ordonna-t-elle maintes fois  
Elle échappait au scorpion en lui tournant autour, mais lui ne bougeait pas de sa place. Elle n'était pas encore assez puissante pour faire léviter un truc pareil mais des branches, ça, oui. Partout autour de la bestiole géante s'agençaient des branchages sous l'effet du sort et bientôt un cercle de bois l'entoura. Elle vint se placer à côté de Rémus, qui avait entre temps fortement blessé le scorpion, et lança un « Protego » avant de dire…  
« INCENDIO!! »  
Il y eu une multitudes d'étincelles due à l'humidité des branches causée par la neige puis l'eau s'évapora et bientôt le monstre fut encerclé par les flammes.  
_Pourvu que ça fonctionne…_  
L'arachnide tourna dans un premier temps sur lui même et, comme Lilian le lui avait dit, elle finit par se piquer. C'était donc vrai… le procédé semblait quand même ingénieux… Liz ne put malheureusement pas profiter de son spectacle (en réalité, elle avait détourné les yeux plusieurs fois), Remus venait de s'écrouler, à genoux, à mi-chemin entre l'homme et le loup-garou. L'aube venait. La jeune femme ôta son manteau et couvrit son ami, l'aida à se relever et le soutint du mieux qu'elle le put.  
« S'il te plait… dis-moi comment on sort… ne m'abandonne pas maintenant… Il n'y a que toi qui soit capable de sortir de là… Utilise tes derniers sens de loup… flaire nos traces… »  
Il ne pu répondre clairement mais il réussi à lever la main de temps en temps pour remettre Liz dans l'axe et au bout d'une demi-heure, ils sortirent enfin de la Forêt Interdite. Les deux jeunes gens s'écroulèrent sur le sol enneigé. Elle devait reprendre son souffle, lui se reposer un peu…

« BANDE D'IMBECILES DOUBLES D'ANDOUILLES! »  
Lily venait de faire son apparition. James un peu en retrait approuva d'un hochement de tête les propos de la rousse.  
« On vous a cherché une sacrée partie de la nuit! Quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas dans ton lit, je t'ai attendue, mais tu ne revenais pas, j'ai décidé de te chercher. J'ai pensé que tu serais à la cabane hurlante comme c'était une nuit de pleine Lune, que tu accompagnerais Rémus dans cette épreuve, mais quand nous y sommes allés pour la deuxième fois de la nuit aucun de vous n'y était plus alors! Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez dans la Forêt Interdite?! »  
Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait débité ses mots, sa gorge s'était nouée et ses yeux avaient commencé à se baigner de larmes. Pour une fois que Lils montrait un temps soit peu ses sentiments… La seule réponse qu'elle obtint se résuma à un sourire et un soupire. Traduction : on est mort, lâche-nous. James porta Remus et Lily s'occupa de Liz. Ils furent tout deux conduits à l'infirmerie. Miss Pomfresh (encore tout fraîche et pimpante) ne voulut rien savoir des événements de la nuit mais voulu les examiner un peu et les faire se reposer quelques heures, loin des foyers. Lily et James durent s'absenter pour un cours et promirent de revenir dans la minute qui annoncerait sa fin. Ce fut ce temps que Liz mit à profit pour parler à Rémus, allongé dans le lit à côté du sien.  
« J'ai été idiote… Non, laisse-moi parler. Je ne sais pas comment dire ça avec des mots plus éloquents mais… je crois bien que je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. J'ai ou j'avais un frère, Lilian, que j'adore et adorerai toute ma vie… il chassait les monstres de ce genre… et je n'en avais jamais vus… Il n'est jamais revenu à la maison… mais ma mère m'a assuré que tout allait bien… je ne savais trop quoi penser et je l'ai crue… de toute façon, je préfère y croire encore… c'est toi qui nous a sauvés, tu sais…? Tu as su trouvé la force de me dire « La peur n'évite pas le danger. » . La phrase que Lilian me répétait tout le temps… Et c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu réfléchir à un plan pour nous sortir de là… en plus, comme tu l'avais blessé, il ne pouvait plus guère bouger… je te dois une fière chandelle… et tout l'amour que je te portais et que je continue à te porter… je crois bien que c'est de l'amour fraternel… oui, c'est ça… je t'aime mon frère… »  
Remus avait écouté sans broncher. Il avait été touché par chacun de ses mots. Il ne put faire qu'un seule chose : tendre la main au dessus du côté de son lit et dire « Moi aussi je t'aime petite sœur. » . Lizzie sourit radieusement. Elle attrapa la main de Remus et ils restèrent là, tous deux allongés et liés pendant un long moment. Surprise, c'est Rémus qui rompit le silence.  
« Il faut que je t'avoue un truc… »  
« Hum? »  
« Je ne l'ai pas sortie de nulle part cette phrase… Quand Lily est venue à la cabane, elle m'a demandé si je savais où tu étais. Je ne pouvais pas répondre à proprement parler et James lui a dit de sortir de là. Il m'a fait un clin d'œil pour m'assurer tout son soutien et est parti à ta recherche avec elle. Mais ta chère amie a fait tomber quelque chose… Ton journal… entre deux crises, je l'ai parcouru. Dans la deuxième de couverture, j'ai vu cette phrase écrite en grand. Je me suis dit qu'elle avait certainement beaucoup de valeur pour toi. Mais j'étais loin de deviner une telle histoire pour quelques mots… ton premier écrit date d'il y a deux semaines… Et avec mes grosses sales pattes de loup… j'ai un peu fait souffrir ton journal… »  
Il s'assit dans son lit et tira à lui la veste qu'il avait avant de se transformer, et que James lui avait apporté. Dans la poche intérieure, les restes du journal gisaient. Il les sortit et les tendit à Liz avec un regard très évocateur. La jeune fille éclata de rire!  
« Ne prends pas cet air désolé! Ce sont des mots! Le mieux, c'est encore les souvenirs! »  
Elle prit le carnet et le balança droit devant elle pour bien appuyer son message… mais elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu que James rentre à ce moment là… Le journal frôla sa joue! Surpris, il manqua de hurler!! Son cœur venait de sauter un tour!  
« C'est comme ça qu'on accueille ses amis?! »  
« JAMES!! Je suis désolée!! »  
Liz venait de s'empourprer. Elle venait de faire une sacrée boulette…  
« Passons… J'ai ta « commande » _mon loup_! »  
« … Ton humour est assez … déstabilisant, parfois… » Reconnut Rémus devant le surnom qui venait de lui être donné  
Potter agitait un paquet sous le nez de Lizzie qui louchait (involontairement) dessus.  
« De la part de Mumus. »  
« NE M'APPELLE PAS MUMUS! »  
Au moins, certaines choses ne changeaient pas… Liz sourit et ouvrit l'emballage. Un carnet tout neuf et vraiment joli se présenta à elle. Comme une gamine avec un doudou, elle le serra contre elle.  
« Je sais ce que je vais faire… Plus de journal… mais quelque chose de bien mieux. Je veux que tous les jours, ce cahier tourne entre nous 8 et qu'on y écrive nos meilleurs souvenirs du moment. Que toutes les semaines, nous ayons quelque chose à lire. »  
« 'Y a que 7 jours dans une semaine. »  
« Potter, t'es lourd… »  
« Oh Lily, moi aussi ça me fait très plaisir de te voir! »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça fait bien 7 jours : elle a dit « écrire » , depuis quand tu sais écrire? »  
Lily abandonna le chambranle de la porte pour donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule de James. Il ne répondit que par un regard provocateur qui en disait long… « Tu ne l'emporteras pas au Paradis… »  
Sirius entra à son tour dans l'infirmerie… avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable.  
« SALUT LES COUPLES! »  
« Ah non pas pour nous. Tu liras ça dans le livre, comme c'est MON cahier, j'écrirai en premier dedans… et je vais vous raconter comment je me suis découverte un frère… » Annonça Lizzie  
« Attends… elle a dit « pas pour nous » là, non? Donc pour nous... » Reprit James  
« Ouais ben ne fais pas trop de plan sur la comète, Potter, entre nous, il ne risque pas d'y avoir grand chose… »  
« Rhooo… C'est dommage… je nous voyais bien mariés, avec un fils qui me ressemblerait beaucoup et qui jouerait aussi au Quidditch et… oh merde! »  
« Potter! Vocabulaire! »  
« Quoi, t'éduques le père avant d'éduquer le gosse? … C'est bien, Lils, tu as de la suite dans les idées! »  
« NON MAIS TU DELIRES LA! C'est toi qui t'es inventé toute une histoire! »  
« … Ouais, mais tu serais pas malheureuse, je suis sûr! »  
« Je vais te tuer! »  
« Pas maintenant! J'ai entraînement de Quidditch! On se retrouve plus tard, trésor! »  
« JE TE DETESTE ... MON CHOU! »  
Lily éclata de rire. Finalement, elle l'aimait quand même un petit peu cet imbécile heureux. Elle reporta son attention sur ses deux amis. Ils avaient un air suspect. Remus feignit d'ignorer Lily et parlant à Liz.  
« Tu me laisseras raconter leur rencontre et leurs premiers instants d'amoureux qui s'ignorent? »  
« Mais avec plaisir. J'ai hâte de lire ça. »  
« BANDE DE TRAÎTRES! »  
Lily prit un cousin sur un lit et le balança droit dans la tête de Rémus. Lizzie et Sirius le défendirent "coussins et âmes" grâce à leurs propres armes… Il y avait du chahut à l'infirmerie ce jour-là…

* * *

**En espérant que tout ça vous aura plu... A votre avis, comment l'histoire d'Irys pourra-t-elle se terminer (searche author Irys)? =)**

**N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews! ^^**

**Alchemist Tsukiyo.**


End file.
